diary
by vvvdarkangelvvv
Summary: Nahulog ni mikan ang kanyang diary at nabasa ni natsume …. anong sikretong na babalot sa diary ni mikan? natsumexmikan


Title: diary

Anime: Gakuen Alice

Genre: humor and romance

Paring: natsume x mikan

Summary: Nahulog ni mikan ang kanyang diary at nabasa ni natsume …. anong

sikretong na babalot sa diary ni mikan?

Warning!!!! ooc si natsume super ooc!!

vvvdarkangelvvv: hindi po sa akin ang gakuen alice

At sorry kung may maling grammar o spelling

* * *

**Diary**

isang araw mabilis na tumatakbo si mikan dahil ma lalate na sya sa biglang

**BANG!!!! ** bigla syang may nabanggang kung sino

"ano ba polkadot sa susunod naman mag ingat ka!! " sabi ng naka banggaan ni mikan nasi natsume.

"Sorry natsume di …….maniac ka natsume maniac!!!"napasigaw tuloy si mikan ng wala sa oras natsume may pangalan ako MIKAN M-I-K-A-N!!!"sabi ni mikan kay natsume na mejo mahinahon..

"oo na alam ko naman yun strawberry" at namula si mikan sa sinabi ni natsume

"grrrr…"kaya para makaiiwas sa gulo ay umalis nalang sya

ngunit

subalit

dapatwat

may nahulog si mikan na paka halaga ang kanyang monthly diary at napansin iyon ni natsume at pinulot nya iyon

"ano ito diary ni polka?"tanong ni natsume sa sarili

"mabasa nga sa sakura tree"at pumunta si natsume sa sakura tree

**balik tayo kay mikan**

"parang may nakalimutan ako?! ah.. nakalimutang kong bumili ng howalons( tama ba howalons?) ang di nya alam!!!

**kay natsume**

"ano kayang laman ng diary ni polka?" at binuklat ni natsume ang unang page

_nov. 25_

_Dear diary, _

_this day ay nakasalubong ko ULIT si natsume_ _sa talaga sya bat ba lagi nalang nya akong pinag tritripan? At bakit ba lagi nalang nyang sinasibi ang pattern ng_ _panties ko? manyak talang yang natsumeng yang porke_ _may roon lang syang fire alice ganung na sya kung umasta!!! nakakainis talaga sya !!! hmpf_

_-mikan_

"nakakainis pala ako sa kanya mas lalong nakaka inis sya!!!"at binuklat pa ni natsume ang iabang pahina……………………

"ano kaya itong sinulat ni polka sa iba pang pahina?"at binasa ni natsume ang page 2

_nov.26_

_Dear diary,_

_Pumunta ako sa lab ni hotaru pero sampung beses akong tinamaan ng BAKA GUN ni hotaru pero okey lang dahil bestfriend ko sya kaya titiisin ko tapos tinanong nya sakin kung sino ang crush ko pero sinabi ko sa kanya "sasabihin ko lang kung sasabihin nya din kung sino yung sa kanya"(_natsume:minsan pala may isip din tong idiot na ito_) pero sa kasamaan palad tinamaan naman ako ng baka gun nya kahit di nya sabihin halata naman kung sino ……………………… si ruka-pyon kaya ang crush nya kasi lagi nyang binablack mail si ruka kaya si ruka-pyon ang crush nya_

_ -mikan_

"ahha gusto pala ni hotaru si ruka hahahahaha may ang blackmail na ako kay hotaru*devil smile *" nung tinignan ulit ni natsume yung huling bahagi ng page

_p.s. ang crush ko ay si NATSUME _

"ahh gusto pala ako ni polka sa bagay cute naman sya ……… teka anong tong sinasabi ko cute si poka? no way hindi sya cute" makipagtalo ba naman sa sarili?at binasa ulit ni natsume ang 3rd page.

_nov.27_

_Dear diary_

_Ngayong araw ay birth-day ni natsume binati ko sya pero di nya ako pinansin anong problema nung taong yun?!! nakakainis talaga tapos sinunog pa nya ang buhok ko………at nung pumasok ako sa kwarto ko ay may nakita akong isang rose ……kanino kaya galing yon?ah… yung kay natsume para hindi na nya masunog ang buhok ko kailangan ko ng ma master ang alice ko ang talino ko talaga!!!_(Natsume: idiot ka parin polka)

_--mikan_

"Nag sabi ako nang thank you di mo lang narinig……… sino kaya yung nag bigay ng rose kay polka???..."sabi ni natsume na medyo na iinis

**balik tayo kay polka este kay mikan!**

"para talagang may nawawala sa akin!!!"at naisip nya na wala pala yung diary nya!!"WHAAAA……. ANG DIARY KO NAWAWALA!!!!! "at kumaripas ng takbo si mikan para hanapin ang diary nya sa buong campus

**balik ulit tayo kay natsume**

Nabasa na lahat ni natsume ang buong pahina ng monthly diary ni mikan pwera na lang ang last page

_nov.30_

_Dear diary_

_ngayon di ko na gusto si natsume dahil ngayon ko lang na realize na maha ko na sya ……………pero alam ko naming wala akong pag asa sa kanya dahil ako yata ang number 1 nyang kina iinisan sa buong mundo………… masaya ako para kila hotaru at ruka-pyon!!! dahil SILA na pala di ko inaasahan yon pero sana di kawawa si ruka-pyon kay hotaru hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy buti pa silang dalawa maligaya na nakaka ingit pero kung hindi talaga para sakin si natsume ay…….. mag hahanap nalang ako ng iba…………_

_---mikan_

_p.s. I love you natsume!!!!_

" so mahal pala ako ni mika…… este polka pala!!mahal nya ako maha;………. ano ba tong sinasabi ko hindi ko mahal si MIKAN hinde!!!"pag mamatigas ni natsume

"ma puntahan nga sya para malaman kung totoo kung talagang …..mahal nya ako"at isinara ni natsume ang diary ni mikan

dapit hapon na nang dumating si natsume sa dorm ni mikan at narinig ni natsume na umiiyak si mikan dahil nga na wawala ang monthly diary nya

"huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…………………. bat pa kasi nawala ang diary ko?,……… paano kung mabasa yon ng iba tapos kakakalat sa buong campus nakaka hiya naman pag kumalat yon!!!!!"iyak ng iyak si mikan at sa labas

"nakakainis naman umiiyak sya dahil sa akin!!!dahil binasa ko ang diary nya!!" guilty na sinabi ni natsume sa sarili at kumatok na sya sa pinto

**Tock!!! tock!!! tock!!!**

"oi polka buksan mo nga itong pinto!!!"utos ni natsume

"Huh??!!! anong kailangan ni natsume dito?"tanong ni mikan sa sarili at binuksan nalang ni mikan ang pinto para walang giyerang mangyari

"Mikan bakit ka umiiyak anong problema mo?"sabi ni natsume na may konting concern

"Huh? Natsume ikaw ba yan? ngayon ko lang narinig na tinawag mo ako sa pangalan ko "pag tataka ni mikan!!

at nag labas ng apoy si natsume sa kamay

"mikan sagutin mo nalang ang tinatanong ko sayo! bat ka umiiyak at anong problema mo"sabi ni natsume(sorry talaga kailangan maging ooc ni natsume!!!)

"kasi natsume kasi…….. nawawala yung diary ko huhuhuhu"at umiyak si mikan sa _piling _ ni natsume

"tahan na mikan parang yon lang iniiyakan mo na!!"sabi ni natsume

"kasi mahalaga yon sa akin…TnT TnT TnT" at inilabas ni natsume ang diary ni mikan

"eto na ang diary mo wag kang umiyak"sabi ni natsume at nagulat si mikan!!

"huh? saan mo ito nakita paano mo to nakuha saakin?binasa mo anong nalaman mo?'sunod sunod na tanong ni mikan kay natsume

"nakita ko yan sa hallway hindi ko yan kinuha sayo nahulog mo kanina nung nag ka bungguan tayo, oo binasa ko anong masama dun.,nalaman ko lang na may gusto si hotaru kay ruka at sila na at nalaman ko din na may nang liligaw na sayo at nalaman ko rin na…………………… _mahal mo ako"_sunod sunod na sagot naman ni natsume

"um…. pati ba yung last page binasa mo?"tanong ulit ni mikan

"oo naman bakit mo naman na itanong?"at nag blush ng matindi si mikan

"ah… wala kasi….natsume …..wag……"at naputol ang sasabihin ni mikan ng biglang nagsalita si natsume

"wag kang mag alala na realize ko na mahal din kita"at biglang niyakap ni mikan si natsume at binigyan nya ito ng matamis na ngiti

"salamat natsume"sabi ni mikan

"ahmmm mikan _pwedebakitangmaginggirlfriend?_(pwede ba kitang maging girlfriend?)"mabilis na sabi ni natsume

"ano natsume di kita na intindihan eh ulitin mo nga"sabi ni mikan

at huminga ng malalim si natsume at

"ang sabi ko mikan pwede ba kitang maging girlfriend?"… ngayon na intindihan mo nab a …di bale nalang kung ayaw mong sagutin..:"sabi ni natsume

"ang dali mo naming sumuko wala pa naming akong sagot sumusuko ka na"pang asar pa ni mikan

"ano sagutin mo na yung tanong ko pwede ba?" ulit na tinanong ni natsume

"isang kondisyon"ang sabi ni mikan

"ano may kondisyon pa!!!"ang nasambit ni natsume

"oo kung ayaw mo de wag!!pang subok ni mikan

"sinusubukan mo ba ako?"sagot naman ni natsume

"hinde sinasabi ko lang kung gusto mo akong maging girlfriend eh dapat may kondisyon"ang paliwanag ni mikan

"aba tumatalino ka na yata polka?"pang asar naman ni natsume

"Wag ka ng mang bola ano susundin mo ba ang kondisyon ko oh hinde?"ayaw talagang pakawalan ni mikan ang topic

"sige na sige na ano ba yang kondisyon mo……_and the hell I care"_bulong nalang ni natsume yung dulo

"madali lang naman ahmmmm……… di mo na ako tatawaging kung ano tatawagin mo lang ako sa pangalan ko mikan!! deal?"ang sabi ni mikan

"yun lang ba sige payag ako polka so paano tayo na ba? ang tanong ulit ni natsume

"sinabi nang wag mo akong tatawagin kung ano ano ehhh…."inis na naman si mikan

"So ano na mikan tayo na ha!!"ang nasabi nalang ni natsume para din a sia mag away

at nag blush nalng si mikan na sign na sila na at niyakap ni mikan si natsume at ibinulong na "_yung kondisyon ha"_

tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk

Wrong move mikan

at bigla nalang hinalikan ni natsume si mikan isang napaka tamis na halik

hindi na nakapalag si mikan kaya she kiss him back……………..

Click click click click click

"ano ba ruka pyon bat hindi mo inalis yung sound? hayaan mo na ruka tara umalis na tayo madami naman ang nakuha natin"at ang mga mata ni hotaru ay rabbit sign

nung nakita ni ruka si natsume nag galit na galit

"Pillow koH (si hotaru ) Isa dalawa tatlo TAKBO!!!!!!!!" at kumaripas ng takbo ang dalawa

"WAG NA WAG KAYONG PAPAHULI SA AKIN KUNG HINDI GAGAWIN KO KAYONG TUSTADO!!!!"ang sigaw ng galit na galit na si natsume habang may apaoy sa kamay at hinahabol sina hotaru at ruka

At kay mikan nakatulog sya nung hinalikan sya ni natsume kaya din a nya alam ang sunod na nang yari!!

at natapos na din nila ruka hotaru at natsume ang pag hahabulan nakuha ni natsume ang mga pics kaya bumalik na sya sa kwarto ni mikan?

tok tok tok

"Huh natsume akala ko ba bumalik ka na sa kwarto mo?"ang tanong ni mikan kay natsume

"dito muna ako mkatutulog ngayong gabi"ang sabi ni natsume

"sige pasok!"agad naming pinapasok ni mikan si natsume

"_yes!"_ang bulong ni natsume

]

"dun ka sa sofa dito ako sa kama"ang plain na sabi ni mikan

"ha!!!!!"nagulat si natsume sa sinabi ni mikan

"o bakit? anong gusto mo tumabi ka sa akin sa kama?(at tumango na lang si natsume )no way!!"sabi ni miikan

"plzzzzzzzzzzz"parang baligtad na ang mundo? sorry supper ooc na talaga si natsume sorry talaga

"sige na nga … basta pramis mo hindi mo ako irarape pramis?"ang sagot ni mikan

"pramis!!!!"pangako naman ni natsume

at yun na nga magkatabi na silang natulog nung araw na iyon na nakayakap sa isat isa!!!

-------------------------------------------------------the end-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

vvvvdarkangelvvv::sorry talaga kung supper dupper ooc!!!!!

reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ahm sana nagustuhan nyo!!!!

Sorry din kung may error!!

--___________--


End file.
